A New Year's Game
by DaughterOfGaea2399
Summary: The war with Gaea is finally over, and it's New Year's Eve at Camp Half-Blood. Percy is exhausted, a very lame party is being thrown, and Leo and Clarisse almost killed each other. So what is left for our favorite demigods to do? Play truth or dare, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories. But hopefully this makes up for it! (which it probably won't, but close enough) This was one of the stories that you all voted for, and even though it didn't get to ten votes, I'm still doing it! Hope you enjoy! Btw, this is kinda multi-POV, but you guys will understand.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

IT WAS NEW YEAR'S EVE.

Normally, Camp Half-Blood didn't celebrate mortal holidays, but this year was an exception.

The seven demigods had defeated Gaea and her giant army, and surprisingly all came back alive; a little traumatized, but alive. Percy Jackson was glad to be back at his old home. After getting his memory taken away, almost getting killed several times, and falling into Tartarus with the only person he loved, a New Year's Eve party sounded pretty good.

The party was held in the sword-fighting arena. Colored lights flashed everywhere, and, thanks to Hecate's kids, the bleachers were taken out. Where they went, Percy didn't know; but that wasn't a big thing to worry about in his mind. A long table off to the right had plate after plate of yummy food and drinks. A net on the ceiling held balloons that were cued to drop at midnight. A huge dance floor was in the middle with the DJ at one end. As Percy walked in, he found the DJ's taste in music to be pretty good- that was, until he found out whom the DJ was.

"Chiron?" Percy yelled. Sure enough, the old centaur was scanning his records for the next song. "You're the DJ?"

"I didn't want to," Chiron replied, "but the campers talked me into it. It is quite some fun, actually."

Percy laughed. He patted Chiron on the back and set off to find his friends. It was never very hard to pick them out, though. All you had to do was look for kicking and screaming.

Percy parted his way through the crowd to find a weird but familiar sight. To his right, Clarisse La Rue was being held back by Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, and Jason Grace. All the Romans stayed at Camp Half-Blood because, well, things weren't quite "settled" with Camp Jupiter. To Percy's left, Leo Valdez was being confined by Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, and Nico di Angelo. On the other side of the battle, Connor Stoll was looking over his twin brother Travis's shoulder, who was videotaping the whole scene. Katie Gardner was at the boys' side, rolling her eyes.

Percy didn't know what happened between Leo and Clarisse, and from what they were yelling at each other, he didn't want to know. Every now and then he caught, "spear up your butt", "go to Hades", and "I'll tell my dad!" But really, Percy just wanted this to stop. This kind of thing happened almost every day now. He stepped right up to Clarisse. She yelled, "Get out of my way, Jackson! I don't need you to make a peace treaty!"

"Yeah, Percy!" Travis yelled. "Don't stop this now! We are going to go viral!"

Percy rolled his eyes at the twins. "I'll get out of you way once you tell me what's going on," Percy told Clarisse.

Annabeth brushed the hair out of her face and answered, "Leo was showing us his impressions of the gods, and Clarisse came when he got to Ares. Then this happened."

Percy had to admit that Leo's impressions were pretty funny- even the one of Poseidon. But he hated to see his friends fight, especially when it was over stupid things like this. He turned to Clarisse and said, "Will you stop trying to kill Leo if he apologizes?"

She took that into consideration. "I guess," she mumbled, "but I won't be happy about it."

Percy walked over to Leo. "Leo, will you please apologize to Clarisse for making fun of her father?" he asked.

"No way!" Leo shouted. "Ares totally deserves it!" That little comment got Clarisse all fired up again. The girls were having a tough time holding Leo because he was getting fired up in his own way- he kept setting his sleeves on fire. It didn't bother him of course, since he was immune to it, but the girls and Nico kept letting go and yelping at their singed hands.

"Stop that, Leo!" yelled Hazel. Leo realized what he was doing and the flames went out.

Percy got closer to Leo and whispered in his ear, "See that punch bowl, Leo?" Percy pointed to the table across the dance floor. "Apologize or that is going on your head."

That definitely changed Leo's mood. He looked at Clarisse and said, "I'm sorry that I made fun of you and your father." Clarisse seemed to calm down and the three let go. She walked over to Leo and stuck out a hand. Leo's holders also released him. He walked up to Clarisse, quickly spit in his hand, and put it in hers before she could react. She screeched and pulled her hand away. She had no hesitation though to wipe her hand on Frank's shirt.

Frank stumbled back in response. "This is utterly disgusting, and this is a new shirt!" he protested.

"Oh shut it, Baby Face," Clarisse smirked. "You're starting to sound like an Aphrodite kid."

"Um, excuse me?" Piper jumped in. "Daughter of Aphrodite, here!"

Clarisse started glaring daggers at Piper when Frank came up from behind. Hazel was trying to stop him, but he was obviously too big for her. Percy knew that he needed to do something, and luckily Annabeth had the same idea. She stepped in between Piper and Clarisse, while Percy stopped Frank from body-slamming the daughter of Ares.

"Guys, you need to stop this! You won't always have us here to solve your problems!" Percy yelled over the music. "Why can't we just play a friendly game or something?"

Connor perked up. "TRUTH OR DARE!" he screamed, right in his brother's ear.

"Awesomeness!" Leo said.

"Fine," said Clarisse, "but I better not be getting a makeover again."

"Oh, what fun," Nico said sarcastically.

"Ok, but I am so not making out with Connor again!" Katie said, eyeing Connor. He winked back, allowing Katie to roll her eyes some more.

Piper leaned over to Annabeth and whispered, "Be sure to dare me to kiss Jason."

"Only if you do the same with me and Percy," Annabeth whispered back.

"Deal."

Frank walked over to the two girls with flushed cheeks. "Um, you know what you two were saying a couple seconds ago? I was wondering, maybe, if-"

"We could do that for you and Hazel?" Piper finished for him. "Of course we could; anything for you, big guy." Frank blushed even more and ran over to Hazel with an insane grin slapped on his face.

As all of his friends filed out of the arena, Percy only had one thought: _This is going to be one heck of a night._

* * *

**Well, hope you all liked it, and there's more where that came from! I think that I'm going to stop my "Carter and Sadie crash the Argo II" story, and mainly focus on "Keep Your Enemies Closer" because I have a lot of ideas for that one- I'm just not sure how to put them together. I'm still going to try to continue my other two stories- "one-shots" and "what are brother's for?"- because I really like where they're going. I might make another Kane/Olympus crossover in the future, but I'm not sure when. I'll probably be updating more often for a while 'cause it's Christmas break (TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS AND I'M SO FREAKING PUMPED!) but after that the updates will be slower than Percy when it comes to girls. :)**

**Thanks and please review! I need ideas for truths and dares, so feel free to share your ideas! (Just make them appropriate for the rating, please.)**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! yay! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

FIRST, THEY NEEDED A PLACE.

Everyone had snuck out of the arena and was heading towards the cabins. "So," Percy said, "where should we do this?" Everybody started to look around for a place to play the game when Jason raised his hand.

"I guess we could go to my cabin," he suggested. "No one lives there but me."

The group nodded in agreement and set off for the Zeus cabin. Many of the campers had already bailed on the arena's party and were having ones of their own in their cabins. Percy could see the Apollo cabin having karaoke. The Athena cabin was making room on the shelves for new books (bleck.). The Demeter cabin was trimming the shrubs to read _Happy New Year!_

Percy guessed that some people in the group had never seen the inside of Jason's cabin before. There were a lot of collective gasps from behind him. To him, it really wasn't _that_ impressive. It was all just plain while marble, with the exception of the mosaics on the ceiling. A 20-foot tall statue of Zeus was in the center- solid gold with a purple cape and lightning bolt. Honestly, that thing creeped Percy out. But luckily, he came up with an excuse.

"Uh, Jason," he started, "do you think that you could maybe cover-up your dad? It seems like he'll be watching us the whole time. I mean, you never know who's watching." Percy looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jason said. He grabbed a sheet of his bed and started to fly towards the top of the statue. Well, not exactly flying, but controlling the winds. Jason got to the top and threw the sheet over the sky god's head. He nodded at his achievement and descended.

Katie gasped. "You can fly?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that," Jason answered. "It's a Jupiter, or I guess Zeus, thing."

After Katie got over her shock, they all sat down in a circle behind the statue. Leo was about to pop the first question when Hazel raised her hand. "Yes, Hazel?" Leo asked.

"Um, what exactly is 'Truth or Dare'? How do you play it?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, it's the chicken nugget all over again!" Leo yelled, exasperated. "Here, I will demonstrate. So first, I would ask someone 'truth or dare' like, uh, Piper," he said, gesturing to Piper. "Then she would say either truth or dare."

"Truth," Piper said.

"See?" Leo asked Hazel. "Since she said truth, I ask her a question that she has to answer truthfully. If she had said dare, then I would dare her to do something. If Piper backed out, then she would become my servant for the week," he explained. "Now, Piper," Leo turned to the daughter of Aphrodite, "Let's see here… I got it! Did you ever once want to stab Reyna for liking Jason?"

Piper nervously looked at her boyfriend. Jason was blushing. Then Piper said in her proudest voice, "Of course I did! Several times, actually." Everyone burst out laughing- even Jason, who was trying his best to look angry at his girlfriend.

After everyone calmed down, Leo looked at Hazel. "Do you get it now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hazel said, wiping a tear from her eye. "This is going to be fun."

"Ok," Piper said, "uh, Percy, truth or dare?"

The son of the sea god thought. "How about truth?"

"What's the longest amount of time that you and Annabeth kissed?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, exactly," Percy admitted. "But I'd say around 45 seconds."

"Prove it," Piper dared.

Travis looked surprised. "That's against the rules! You can't-" He didn't get to finish before Annabeth slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Well, Travis, I play by my own rules," she said before walking over to her boyfriend. "Can you keep time Leo?" she asked.

Leo pulled a stopwatch out of his tool belt. "You got it!" he said. Annabeth gave him a 'thank you' look before sitting on Percy's lap and giving him a big kiss. Everyone watched eagerly at Leo's timer while the couple went at it. They finally pulled away and Leo pressed the button. "Forty-eight seconds!" he yelled. Everyone started clapping and whistling while Annabeth stood up and took a bow before heading back to her seat.

"Alright," Percy said, still in a trance. "Hmmm… how about Nico? Truth or dare?"

The son of Hades looked Percy in the eye and said, "Dare- and do your worst."

A wicked smile spread across Percy's face. "I want you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and ask for a full set," he dared. Piper started giggling, since she was the only one who knew what Percy meant. Nico started to get nervous, but he got up and walked out of the cabin, straight towards the life-size Barbie house.

After about ten minutes, a very angry-looking Nico came back into the cabin. He walked right up to Percy and stuck his finger in Percy's face. "You, sir, are the worst cousin ever," Nico told him. Percy looked at Nico's finger and laughed.

"Piper, what does a full set mean?" Clarisse asked.

Piper tried to calm down to answer her question. "A *laugh* full set *laugh* means *laugh* a full set of nails!" she finally said. Everyone got up to go check out Nico's manicure, and soon the whole place was echoing with laughter. The Aphrodite kids had painted Nico's nails pink, and put two white doves on his thumbs.

"And also, Nico," Percy said, trying to control his laughter, "you have to keep that on your nails for a week." Even more laughter erupted from the group; well, everyone except Nico. He just kept giving Percy and everyone else death stares, which he had become pretty good at.

"Yeah, yeah, ha, ha, ha," Nico said sarcastically, "everyone laugh at Nico. Now it's my turn. Katie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said after everyone calmed down.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Travis?" Nico asked.

Both Katie and Travis blushed. They both knew that they liked each other, but neither would admit it- not even when Leo and Connor had put them in a closet together. As Katie was trying to figure out what to say, Connor took a camera out of his pocket and started rolling. Katie stared at the floor and mumbled something like, "Hm ma, ha shu hama."

"I'm sorry," Nico said, "I couldn't hear you. Now, what was that?"

"YES, I DO!" Katie finally said. "I do have a crush on Travis." She glanced at Travis beside her.

Then Travis did something totally un-Travis like: he wrapped her in a hug and said, "Finally." A lot of "awww"'s escaped from the crowd. Travis let go of Katie and they both came up staring into each other's eyes with red cheeks and crazy grins. Their hands didn't come untangled for the rest of the night.

They probably would've kissed right then and there, but thankfully Leo coughed, "Uh, Katie? The game?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Katie said, blushing. "I pick…"

* * *

**If you haven't noticed, I ship Tratie.**

**Still haven't gotten any truths or dares, so send them in! Any ideas are greatly appreciated!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**

ghfgh


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! Honestly I've just been lazy and kinda forgot... oops. But I really hope that you guys like this chapter because it was really fun to write and I laugh every time I read it. Annabeth and Frank are OOC in this a little bit but I think you will still like it. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I pick… Frank! Truth or dare?" Katie asked.

Frank looked nervous. "I guess, dare?" He immediately regretted it.

"I dare you to… rant on about Hazel until the next person is finished with their dare." Katie looked pleased with herself. Travis gave her a high-five.

"Ok, fine," Frank huffed, "but first I have to dare someone. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare, cause I'm not a wimp," Annabeth said proudly.

Frank grew an evil smile which basically scared the Hades out of everyone. Frank almost never grinned, and when he did, it was never evilly. "I dare you to walk into the arena, steal a microphone, shout, 'This is for Percy!', and sing 'Teenage Dream'," Frank finished. Everyone looked stunned, especially Annabeth.

"Ares side much?" Leo mumbled.

"What was that about Ares?" Clarisse asked angrily.

"Nothing!" Percy yelled. He didn't want anything happening; again. "I think he meant that as a compliment. Personally, I'm proud of Frank. Welcome to the dark side, buddy!" He and Frank high-fived, but then he got punched in the arm by Annabeth. "Ow!" he screamed.

Annabeth stood up. "You're about to get serenaded to, so shut up." With that, she walked out the door, and the rest followed.

* * *

The group was just outside the arena. Annabeth was sweating and humming the tune of "Teenage Dream" while trying to remember the words.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered in her ear, "it's okay to back out. You don't have to sing if you don't want to."

"I have to!" Annabeth practically yelled. "I'm a daughter of Athena and I never back down from a challenge!"

"Alright then," Percy sighed as Annabeth lead the group into the arena. They were almost to the stage when Katie shouted, "Wait!"

"What is it now?" Connor complained.

"Frank has to do his dare, remember? He has to rant on about Hazel until Annabeth is done singing!"

Frank swallowed. "Oh, gods… just… sing fast Annabeth," he pleaded.

"Oh trust me," Annabeth said shakily, "I will."

* * *

"THIS IS FOR PERCY!"

"Hazel is so nice and sweet and funny and I don't know what I would ever do without her she is so amazing and beautiful and smart and caring…"

"YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM; THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON…"

"She is the love of my life and I wouldn't trade her for the world and it's so adorable when she fans her face when she's nervous but I guess that's the 1940's in her…"

"I CAN'T SLEEP; LET'S RUN AWAY AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!"

_This is officially the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life, _Percy thought. He was standing in the middle of the arena, staring at his girlfriend on stage. Mostly everyone was looking between Percy and Annabeth and wondering how in Hades this could've happened. If you added in Frank screaming things about Hazel at the top of his lungs, you got a pretty weird picture.

"I have no idea what I would do without her if she wasn't here I would probably be dead by now because she has saved my life numerous times and I love her for that because she is just that awesome everyone should be jealous of her awesomeness…"

"GET YOUR HEART RACING IN MY SKIN-TIGHT JEANS; BE A TEENAGE DREAM TONIGHT…"

"Not even Aphrodite is a beautiful as her and is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen and her eyes sparkle like gold and her hair reminds me of cinnamon which is very lovely by the way…"

"GET YOU HANDS ON ME IN MY SKIN-TIGHT JEANS; BE A TEENAGE DREAM TONIGHT!"

"And those are the reasons that I love you Hazel Levesque!"

"GOOD NIGHT, CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

* * *

**I'm having troubles with line breaks... *sigh* It's completely freezing here and it's colder than Antarctica! No kidding! I'm sitting here with 3 blankets and a heater. Well, anyways, keep sending truths and dares and hopefully I can update within the next few days(I'm off school tomorrow and have been the last 2 days!).**

**Thanks and please review!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


End file.
